


Confusing Moments

by TheLaziestPotato



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestPotato/pseuds/TheLaziestPotato
Summary: Your typical TRC vampire twins end up in the X-verse fic.  Hints of all kinds of combinations of SubKam within.  Might branch into Kamuicest, and/or the Twins/Kamui.
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa), Kamui/Subaru (Tsubasa), Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm setting this up as a multi-chapter fic, but there's not guarantee I'll write more. Just going to be honest with you. I work in COVID research, so that takes up most of my time. This also isn't proof read, so no promises on quality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Subaru plays the long game to get his brother to do what he wants.

The other was taller, stronger, more blunt, and more sure of himself. He walked with a confident but graceful stride, and stood with his back straight and arms crossed. It all made the small human feel lesser than, as if he wasn't just not living up to being _the_ Kamui, but _a_ Kamui. It all made him incredibly... tetchy, really.

“So, _when_ are you leaving again?” The human muttered under his breath as his vampire self glided across his room, touching and inspecting everything with a judgmental eye. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

“Our travel ability takes time to recharge,” the elder responded, fingers gliding along the extravagant drapes that lined the head of Kamui's bed. “A few days, in the least.” He changed his focus to the large pillow, pushing on it curiously a few times before he completely made himself at home on the bed. The vampire seemed to be considering it's comfort and then it's place in the room, as if he couldn't decide if any of it was truly acceptable. He looked to his twin in the doorway for a silent opinion, but annoyingly found him staring at the little human, instead.

“ _Great._..” With a sigh, the younger's eyes caught Subaru's, almost wincing when the other smiled at him fondly. He had to look away to the floor; the smile reminding him too much of his own Subaru, back before... “I'm... I'm sure Imonoyama has a spare room for you...”

“What's wrong with this one?” Kamui responded and shifted to dig himself into the plush mattress, making it obvious he wasn't about to leave. His twin decided to intervene then, crawling onto the bed next to him, fingers playing into the other's wild hair as he leaned over him.

“Kamui,” Subaru said softly, fingers tucking a wild lock behind an ear, “We can't just steal his bedroom, much less his bed.”

“We've done it before,” Kamui pouted.

“Yes, but that was usually after you killed them.” There was no small amount of scolding in Subaru's tone, which only made Kamui's pout turn into a full frown. “Can we try going one world without that this time?”

The non-committal huff didn't made the human Kamui feel any more at ease, but he assumed the new reassuring smile Subaru gave him over his shoulder was supposed to. “I... can find another room, so...”

“Nonsense,” Subaru said firmly, plopping to lay fully on the bed with his twin. Kamui wasn't sure if that meant he was definitely losing his bed, or if it was an attempt to pacify the grumpy twin. He did notice his other self scoot a little closer, the new contact between them seeming to relax him. A sudden pang of jealously jolted through the young Kamui's heart. “We will be out of your hair shortly.”

“He could sleep on the foot of the bed,” the vampire suggested softly, entirely ignoring Subaru's promise. “He's small enough to fit, so it should be fine.”

“Excuse me?” the other Kamui bristled, even though there wasn't really a lie in the other's words. The bed was abnormally large, and he absolutely was capable of fitting across the foot of it. Still, that didn't mean... he was alright with it.

“Like a pet? Are we adopting him now?” Subaru continued the conversation, looking up in a sort of playful consideration. “Ah, Kamui, do you really want that sort of responsibility?”

“He does seem to need some training,” the vampire's frown easily faded to a smirk, Kamui apparently pleased with his brother seemingly playing along. He rolled onto his side, blue-violet eyes bright as he glanced to his other self and then to his twin. 

“True,” Green eyes twinkled. “I think a collar would help, don't you think?” He smiled in a way that was supposed to be sweet, but was obviously anything but. “We wouldn't want to be irresponsible owners while we are here.”

“W-Wait...” Kamui backed to the doorway, alarmed at the bizzare turn the whole situation had taken. First they were claiming his bed, then there was the risk of him being killed for it, and now... they were going to _collar_ and _claim_ him? He blushed, his voice barely able to crack out, “I'm not a pet...”

“Ah, but where would we get a collar at this hour...” the elder Kamui lamented jokingly, but his amusement quickly left at the look Subaru leveled on him. The human Kamui couldn't quite see it, but he seemed to be... smirking deviously? As if he was up to something? He knew he could be a brat, but was a _Subaru_ even capable of such an expression?

“It's too bad, Kamui...” Subaru's hand traveled up the other's side, coming to slide fingertips along his twin's neck. “That we don't have the collar you had to wear, back in...” He was abruptly cut off by Kamui's hand latching over his mouth, the confident Kamui actually _blushing._ They stayed like that for a few moments, Kamui's vampire double seemingly frozen over his cool demeanor being so easily and quickly crushed by his twin. Okay, so maybe they weren't so different after all...

Subaru shifted backwards, eyes darker than before and he was smiling again in a way that could definitely not be trusted. “That is my favourite story, Kamui.” He slid off the bed and went around it, coming to his still silent twin's other side. “You were very cute. But I think I can refrain from telling it to our host,” his hand was held out, head tilting in false innocence, “if you agree to relinquish the bed?”

With a growl, the proud vampire took his brother's hand, allowing himself to be pulled off the bed. He quickly walked to the door, brushing past his other self with nary a word. Subaru soon followed, but paused to address the rather confused human. “I apologize for everything. We will find our own room.” Because there were many, and that had apparently not been unnoticed by the two. “I will also try to keep him out of trouble, I assure you.”

Subaru took a step forward, but then paused and turned, looking back to the other in a more worried manner. “I also wish to speak to you alone tomorrow, if you would allow it.” He reached out to lightly carress the other's cheek. “I noticed a picture under your bed, and your expression earlier... you are missing...”

“Good night,” Kamui said suddenly as he ducked away, “I think the room two over is available. You should be fine there." The room next to his was also empty, but that had very temporarily belonged to...

“Ah, thank you.” Subaru dropped it and brought his hand to his chest. “Good night, then.” With that, he disappeared into the darkened corridor to join his twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui had been avoiding the elder twin all morning, but he had still somehow managed to catch him, almost cornering him in the hallway to their rooms. “Kamui-san, a word...” Luckily, it was in that moment that the door leading to the hall was loudly flung open, the vampire Kamui entering and strutting toward them, absolutely _covered_ in blood. The young human's initial reaction was to worry, almost taking off toward him to check for injury, but Subaru held him back.

“The blood is not his, Kamui-san...” Subaru said flatly, clearly not amused. “But it smells rather familiar. Is it possible...”

“It is,” Kamui stopped in front of them and stretched with a small contented noise, some drying blood flaking off around him. “There is a version of that idiot here. He seemed more physically inclined, though, and rather taken aback when I let my displeasure most known...” The vampire's attention abruptly turned to his other self, eyes narrowing in unfettered annoyance. “Care to explain that?”

“Not really,” the human replied shortly, trying to suppress the new varying waves of panic that were trying to take over his mind. Fuuma... surely he hadn't died, right? He surely wouldn't allow himself to be killed by another, much less some random version of himself from another world. Surely... “He's... alive...?” Because even if the alternative seemed impossible, that was an _awful_ lot of blood...

“Does that matter?”

“A bit.”

“Disgusting,” the elder sighed, distractedly picking at the caking blood on one arm, “He's alive. He said he couldn't let himself die quite yet, but wanted to play again later.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” both the young Kamui and Subaru said in unison, both looking equally miffed. The vampire just tilted his head curiously and watched them fume, not entirely sure why there was such annoyance between them. Sure, Subaru hated when he fought needlessly, but 'play' was an _invitation,_ so it didn't count as _needlessly,_ and the other Kamui...

“Would you rather he play with _you_?” Ugh. Gross. “You seem like a rather unsatisfying partner.”

" _What_."

“Kamui, I think you should take a shower,” Subaru interjected quickly as he noticed the dangerous glare the human was now giving his brother, that look a far too familiar precursor to actual violence.

“Why?”

“ _Now_.” He grabbed his twin's upper arm firmly, giving him a darkened glance that didn't allow for argument. As expected, Kamui instantly gave in and allowed himself to be directed away, the twins leaving a still rather pissed off human alone in the hall.

* * *

“Kamui-san..?” Subaru called as he entered the darkened room, instantly feeling a strange sense of unease. The room had obviously been occupied at some point, but something told him it had at least been a few weeks, and then there was the scent of stale but familiar blood... “What happened here?”

Kamui, sitting precariously in the open window, only acknowledged him with a quick glance. “Nothing.”

“Ah.” Did Kamui think him an idiot? He could smell Seishirou's blood, but the faintness of the scent hinted that there hadn't been a fight or death here. Had someone brought the blood back? There was a few old drops on the floor... a smear on the armchair... “Was this his room?”

“I don't know what you mean.” Kamui closed his eyes and leaned against the windowsill, wishing the other to let him be.

“Kamui-san...”

“Just _leave_ ,” Kamui begged, but it didn't work. Instead, he felt a steady but gentle grip to his shoulder, Subaru pulling him back against his chest slightly. He wanted to yank away, possibly to jump into the night and run, but he had the sinking suspicion that Subaru wouldn't let him escape so easily. Thanks to his vampire self's distraction, he'd avoided this talk for most of the day, but now...

“Was I correct?”

The trapped human sighed, digging his nails into his own wrist slightly to keep steady. “Yes.”

“This room hasn't been cleaned...” He gave the other's shoulder a soft squeeze before sliding his touch down to his upper arm. “Was that on purpose?”

A nod. “But no one else knows...” Kamui hugged himself slightly, “I don't want them to know.” Because it was pathetic, really. Leaving a room as is, just because it still smelled a little like it's former owner; because he was still hoping he would come back.

“I won't tell,” Subaru assured softly, petting his arm with the slightest of touches. “How long has he been gone?”

“Almost a month...”

“Ah...” Subaru couldn't help but wince at that: had his Kamui been like this when he'd been trapped in the water? That hadn't been months, but _years_. Since then, his twin had acted like the time was nothing, and everything was fine, but was that a lie? Was he hiding his true pain to protect Subaru? “Can you allow me one favor, Kamui-san?”

“I guess...”

“Thank you.” With that Subaru slowly wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, pulling him back into a tight hug. He wasn't normally the physical type with others, but this was a _Kamui_ , and he was obviously hurting so much... “I'm sorry.”

“N-No, you... it's not...” Kamui's breath hitched and he swallowed hard, bringing a hand to rest on the other's arm. “Can... you do me a favor, too...”

“I suppose.” He backed off as Kamui turned on the sill, gasping and freezing at other's watery, heartbroken eyes.

“Please...” The human reached out, taking one of Subaru's hands carefully. “I beg of you, please never leave your Kamui...”


End file.
